


Squeaky Clean

by riyku



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Enemas, M/M, Object Insertion, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets Jared all cleaned up. Inside and out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeaky Clean

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this here prompt](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/7665.html?thread=2432753#t2432753) over at [](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_masquerade](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/).

It's a quick wave to Jared's parents before Jensen closes the door, thumbs both locks and towers over Jared. Everything is very still, and Jared doesn't even dare to breathe as he looks up at Jensen, anxiousness and anticipation twisting in his stomach.

Crunch of tires on the gravel driveway. Engine accelerating. Two short blasts of a car horn, then Jensen slips the backpack from Jared's shoulder, lets it fall carelessly to the floor. Jared toes out of his shoes, knows the rules without having to be told.

"They said next time they might let me stay home alone. That you wouldn't have to babysit me anymore," Jared says, hating the screwy, changing sound of his voice, how it sounds like it's being put through a grater. The way it starts out high-pitched and ends on a deeper register.

"I got that movie you were talking about last time." Jensen's gaze ticks from Jared's eyes to his mouth, and he slides in a step, backs Jared up until his spine is pressed to the door. "Those weird gummy worms you like too. I don't think I've been babysitting you, though. Not for a while now."

Jared licks his lips, swallows, watches as Jensen follows the track of his tongue, the movement of his throat, edges in further. Jensen is never the first to touch, a-number-one in his backward list of rules he's stuck with from the beginning. Ever since that first time, when Jared had crawled into Jensen's lap even though he knew he was too old to do it, felt that rigid line against his ass, how Jensen's breath had grown shallow and careful and Jared had finally known what it meant. It's up to Jared to start, to _dare_.

So Jared does. Pushes up on his tip-toes and latches onto Jensen's throat, opens his mouth to taste warm skin. Jensen breathes out, a sigh that sounds like relief, and when he takes Jared's wrists and holds them over their heads, Jared kisses the spot harder. Sucks a little.

With a nudge, Jensen dislodges Jared's mouth. "No marks," he says, "not where anyone can see." Jensen has to duck down to kiss him, lips on Jared's temple like any doting, older relation to start, then moves to his cheekbone, the tip of his nose, the corner of Jared's slack, open mouth before kissing him full on. His tongue is hot, wet as it slides into Jared's mouth, and Jared barely has it together enough to kiss him back, lets Jensen taste the shape of his teeth, the roof of his mouth.

Jared's fingers tingle, still trapped above his head. They itch to touch Jensen, feel the prickle of the short hairs at the base of Jensen's skull. He's hard, has been since he'd gotten into the backseat of his parents' car for the short drive over here. Now it's even worse, or better, cock throbbing with his heartbeat, obvious and wet and making a mess of his boxers.

"Uncle Jensen," Jared gasps as Jensen breaks off to look between their bodies.

"Drop the 'uncle.' You've outgrown it." Jensen's voice is a soft rumble. He lets go of Jared's wrists and turns. "Come with me."

The movie is on the coffee table in the living room and the candy beside it, a blanket neatly folded on the couch for later, because Jensen knows Jared can never stay awake. A growing boy needs his sleep.

Jensen has a way of making even an old t-shirt and worn jeans look classy, the shirt stretched across his shoulders and around the toned muscles of his upper arms, jeans hugged to the curve of his ass, bare feet silent on the floor. Jared follows him through the living room and up the stairs, long arms and legs twig-like, waiting for the day his muscles catch up. He's not sure what Jensen sees in him, hopes like hell he never stops seeing it.

The bedroom is low-lit, smells sweet like vanilla. The cream-colored sheets on the bed look soft and the blankets are pulled down, folded precisely at the foot of it. Jared's stomach swoops, thinking of Jensen spending the afternoon doing this, getting everything ready for him.

As if Jensen can read it on his face, he says, "Had to stop in the middle of it, fuck my own hand." He gives Jared a self-deprecating smirk. "Can't even make my bed without thinking about how I wanna spread you out on it."

In a blink, Jensen's on him, as if having Jared in his room has flipped some sorta switch. He yanks Jared's shirt over his head, shoves at Jared's shorts until they puddle around his ankles, takes a beat to rake his gaze down the length of Jared's body.

"Getting so big," Jensen whispers in his ear before he licks along the curve of it, nuzzles into Jared's hair and breathes in deep.

"Not big enough," Jared shoots back. His cock grazes against Jensen's thigh as Jensen circles around him, and that small, accidental brush nearly makes him come.

"Another couple of years and you'll catch up with me. Not sure I like that too much," Jensen says as he walks Jared toward the bathroom, hips snugged up against the small of Jared's back, rubbing his cock into the dip of Jared's spine. So hard and hot in his jeans and Jared gets a brand new thrill, thinking about how it's all for him, all because of him.

The bathroom is as tidy as the rest of the house, a vague smell of cleaner under the vanilla, gleaming marble countertop cleared off except for three items lined up in a row. A clear glass plug stands in the center and a flash of heat shoots through Jared at the sight of it. He remembers it from a couple of weeks ago, and it's the reason he'll never be able to sit through another Marvel movie ever again without getting hard. A slim bottle of lube is on one side of it and something Jared doesn't recognize is on the other. A thicker bottle with a skinny nozzle attached to the top.

"Gonna clean you up first, inside and out" Jensen says, kissing along Jared's shoulder, and in a flash Jared realizes what that bottle means. "Get you dirty." He wraps his hands around Jared's skinny boy-hips, as if testing to see how far around they'll go, slides them down along the soft skin where Jared's thighs meet his body.

"Want it," Jared says. His cock is so hard and heavy it hurts, his body reading pleasure as pain.

"What do you want?" Jensen asks, and when Jared doesn't answer, too wrapped up in the heat of Jensen's body all along his back, he tries again. "If you're old enough to ask for it, you're old enough to call it what it is. Wanna hear you say it. Be specific."

Anything and everything is Jared's first reaction, but Jensen told him to be precise. Jensen has never denied him anything. It's like he doesn't know how. "Want your fingers in my ass. Wanna feel your dick in me."

"Fuck. _Fuck_ ," Jensen spits out and rolls his hips forward, drives Jared against the countertop and Jared whines some, doesn't have it in him to even be embarrassed by the sound. "The things you do to me, kid."

Jensen bends him over abruptly, cool marble against Jared's overheated skin, his cock trapped between his body and the countertop and it's not the kinda friction Jared was hoping for but it's something. Better than nothing. There's the pop of a cap opening, a cool drizzle of lube into crease of his ass that makes Jared hiss, lift his eyes to the mirror to see Jensen's face.

Jensen has his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, a small, concentrating line between his brows while he slips his fingers further and further down, gets Jared's hole all slick and wet then dips one finger tip inside. Jared shudders at the stretch, bears down and Jensen slips a little further in, twists his wrist on the way back out, slow and steady.

He's always so fucking _careful_ when he's opening Jared up, handles him like he's made of something precious. Jared wants to show him that he's shatter-proof, that he can take it, and as Jensen slides in again, Jared pushes back to meet him, tells him he's ready for another.

"Brat," Jensen says, a dark smile on his face as he pulls free. "Can't loosen you up too much yet." He grabs the bottle, wets the nozzle with his slick fingers and says, "Hands and knees."

This is new, a little scary and thrilling and Jared's response is immediate, thoughtless. He sinks down, ass tilted up and exposed, his sweaty face planted on his forearm. He senses Jensen drop to his knees behind him, feels the rasp of soft denim against his ass for a second and then there's something nudging at his hole, cool and rigid, breaching him deeper and deeper.

"So beautiful like this," Jensen's saying, "so fucking gorgeous."

Jensen grips Jared's shoulder, holds him still as liquid begins to rush into Jared's body. It's cold, a fucking flood working its way through his guts and Jared tenses around the nozzle, his body working on its own to try and push it out. The sensation intensifies, his cock gets soft under the onslaught, and his body seems weighed down by it, feels like it's gone on forever, like it's been years before Jensen finally eases the nozzle out.

"Goddamn," Jared groans. His stomach cramps and when he moves, a small trickle of liquid leaks from his ass and drips down the back of his thigh.

"Such a good boy," Jensen tells him. "You're almost there. Tighten that little hole of yours. Hold it in while I plug you up."

Something else presses against his rim, more liquid coursing down his thighs as he stretches around the thickest part of the plug. Jared holds his breath until it's all the way in, the flared base of it seated against his rim.

Jensen stands, ditches his shirt, pulls Jared up and holds him flush to his bare chest, arms strong and secure and surrounding him. Jared's guts are twisting and there's this weird sloshing sensation deep inside and he's so fucking full, his belly bloated and pushed out from the stuff filling him up.

"Did I take it all?" Jared asks, trailing Jensen on stiff legs toward the shower, teetering like a toddler learning how to walk.

"Fucking christ, Jared. Every little drop," Jensen tells him, and he sounds wrecked, totally fucked out and he's only now unbuttoning his jeans, his cock slipping full and thick from the opening. He keeps his eyes glued to Jared's stomach the whole time, while he turns on the water and gets it to the right temperature, takes Jared's wrists and pulls him under the spray.

The cramps don't go away, but they feel less immediate under the hot water. Jensen soaps him up, fingernails working shampoo into his scalp, runs his hands across Jared's belly over and over. Fixated and kneading at the roundness of it, hips working in slow thrusts against Jared's ass.

"Can't have this, now can we?" Jensen says, toying with Jared's soft cock. He pushes Jared into the corner of the shower, kisses him sloppy and waterlogged. A few pumps of his fist and Jared thickens again, gasping when Jensen kneels in front of him to lap at his stomach. Jensen nuzzles at it then goes lower, smears the tip of Jared's cock along his lips and takes him in. Slow, perfect friction, the seal of his mouth and the sucking pulls enough to make Jared rock hard, turn him into a whimpering mess, grasping at Jensen's short, damp hair.

Jensen backs off, digs his tongue into Jared's slit for a few sweet, lingering seconds then says, "This is gonna make you feel so good. Gonna..." Taking just the head of Jared's cock back into his mouth, Jensen reaches between Jared's legs, finds the base of the plug and slowly pulls it out, the liquid leaving Jared's body in a huge, warm rush, swirling around the drain and Jared's close now, so fucking close to coming from the relief of that alone.

Water clumps Jensen's eyelashes, drips down his face and he doesn't seem to mind it, looks up at Jared through heavy lids and fucks his mouth down on Jared's cock. He tugs at Jared's hips and Jared gets the message, reads it as permission and begins to move. Tiny hitches of his hips to start. Jensen hums, a vibration that shoots up Jared's cock, and Jared thrusts harder, lost in it now and not able to control it. Jensen opens wide, angles his head to give Jared free rein to fuck into his mouth, down his throat. Jared's movements grow wild and erratic and Jensen just takes it, lets Jared choke him with his cock until Jared's shooting, holding Jensen so close that his nose is smashed against his stomach.

Jared's a second away from collapsing, feet slippery on the wet floor and Jensen hauls him out of the shower. Jensen's mouth is swollen, wet and darkly red as the tip of his cock, feels like a fever as he kisses him.

"Squeaky clean," Jared says, and holds his arms up for Jensen to dry him off.

"Not for long." Jensen's careful with this like he is with everything else, rubs the towel over Jared's hair and brushes it back with his fingers, makes sure Jared's completely dry before turning quick attention back to himself.

There are certain things Jared can do that drive Jensen out of his mind. Jared keeps them tucked away in the back of his head. Dirty little secrets, things that belong to the two of them alone and Jared pulls one of them out now, wants so bad to do right by Jensen. He crosses the bedroom and sprawls on the bed, spreads his knees wide and folds one thigh up to his chest. Tentatively, he touches his rim, draws circles around it with his fingertip. His flesh is tender, heated and puffy, gives right away to his probing fingers.

Jensen stops at the foot of the bed, sways some, jacking himself slowly, squeezing out a steady stream of precome and slicking himself up with it. "What's it feel like?"

"Hot," Jared tells him. "Really tight." He adds another finger, rolls his hips up to meet it, and damn if he isn't getting hard again. "You'd feel better."

"Fuck, Jared. Yeah. Yeah." Jensen falls on top of him like a car crash, the weight of his body sinking Jared into the mattress, sucking all of the air out of his lungs and Jared's still trying to catch his breath as Jensen shoves inside of him in one long, continuous slide. A pause while both of them shiver through it, then Jared leans up and bites Jensen's lower lip, worries it between his teeth.

"So much better," Jared says, before Jensen begins to fuck the ability to speak out of him. Hard, powerful jabs of his hips, cock so hard moving inside of Jared, filling him up better than anything, Jensen's breath so close and warm in his ear, Jensen's hands tight around his shoulders. Sharp stings as their skin slaps together and Jared never wants it to end. It feels so good, hot and sweaty slide of their stomachs, the pressure of Jensen's hard chest causing Jared's ribs to groan. Jared clutches at Jensen's back, digs his nails in and makes Jensen groan, lose his rhythm for a minute.

Jensen's all over him, inside and out, and for the second time tonight, Jared feels like he's drowning, engulfed by Jensen, his cock filling him up, the smell of his skin and sweat surrounding Jared. Jensen worms his arms under Jared's back as if he's trying to get closer to him, invent a new way to get further inside, and the arched angle of it makes his cock drag across Jared's sweet spot. A pathetic whimper drags from Jared's throat and he clenches around Jensen's cock as he comes again in weak pulses, spunk mixing with the sweat on their stomachs.

"Just me," Jensen's saying between raspy, panting breaths, drilling his hips in harder. "Just me inside you. Fuck, you're so gorgeous. All mine. Wanna fill you up."

"Only you," Jared tells him, and wraps his legs around Jensen's waist, his arms around Jensen's neck, feels it as Jensen starts to come, as his cock gets thicker and his whole body goes tense. He kisses Jensen through it, sucks on Jensen's tongue until Jensen comes down from it, his body relaxing and melting against Jared's.

Jensen moves like he's about to pull out, and Jared adds a little muscle to his grip, hooks his ankles around Jensen's waist to hold him there. "I wanna go again."

The look Jensen give him is soft, adoration and affection threaded through. He mutters something about a thirteen-year-old sex drive. "Gimme a sec. Fucking brat."

\--end

Thanks for reading!


End file.
